EW! You're In My Body!
by crazy4fairies
Summary: Is Hogwarts student's and its' teacher prepared for the chaos that three students are going to bring? RR....Please?
1. One

-Ew! Your in my Body!- -Chapter One-  
  
"Riona, what are you doing?" Hermione asked with great impatient. It was mid-afternoon, just before lunch, and here she was stuck with Riona Iddle and Draco Malfoy as partners for potions. She was stuck with the two people she hated and the two people that always tried to mess up the potion, hoping it would disfigure her. She often questioned herself how she ended up with Draco and Riona as partners.  
"I'm putting in the dragons bane," Riona responded, stressing every word.  
Hermione clenched her teeth, silently screamed, and then snatched the fuming bottle out of Riona's hands.  
"How many times do I have to say not to - DRACO!" She screamed madly, making everyone in the class jump.  
Draco froze in his spot and looked up at her, a look of shock written all over his face.  
"DON'T EVER PUT A UNICORN'S HAIR IN A PAIN KILLER POTION!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs, frantically waving her hands in the air. "YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"  
"Well, I can live with that," Draco muttered.  
Hermione snatched the ingredient out of his hands and then piled up the rest near her side of the table. She was going ot get killed one of theses days by those two. She then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let out an exasperated sigh. She looked up at the two Slytherins, who were watching her set up each ingredient in order they were to be put inside the cauldron with a raised eyebrow. She took a big, deep breath and said "Now, this is how we complete-"  
"Were not stupid, Mud-" Before Draco could even finish his sentence, Hermione whipped out her wand and turned him into Jell-O. She was sick and tried of his name calling. When would he learn that everytime he called her that, he'd be turned into Jello- O?  
He fell to the floor and the whole class burst into laughter- at least the Gryffindors did. Riona giggled and then picked up a bucket and spoon. She began to scoop him into the bucket.  
Riona placed the bucket on the table and watched with sheer boredom as Hermione explained how the potion was conducted.  
It had been a month since she arrived at Hogwarts. It was nothing at all like her father had described it. Though she often got lost, she enjoyed finding all the secret passage ways that led to other rooms. Snape was the one teacher she hated, partially because he had worked for her father, and she hated potions. McGonagall, Hagrid, and Sprout always gave her dirty looks and they always seemed to pick on her in class. She figured it was because she was Voldemort's daughter and she hoped Dumbledore hadn't told any else but the teachers. Flitwick seemed to be the only teacher who was nice to her, other then Snape.  
You see, whenever Riona would pick up a fight with Draco, Snape always made sure she won. And whenever she stormed out of the classroom, Pansy would inform her that Snape would turn pale and become extremely anxious and jittery. Riona smiled at the thought of Snape being afraid of her. She always released her anger in that class by fighting with Draco or Hermione because Snape never told Dumbledore of her behavior, only when it got really bad.  
She loved the school and had made many friends, as well as enemies. Her number one enemies were the Gryffindors. She hated them and how they had perfect lives and were the always the center of attention. She sighed and her face twisted with disgust as she watched Hermione teach her how to create a pain killer potion.  
She hated Hermione most of all. Hermione always thought she was the smartest student in the whole class. Not that she wasn't, but she never ever gave the others a chance to answer the questions and she was always showing off that she knew the charms right away. Riona sighed and continued to count all the reason why she hated Hermione.  
"So that's how..." Hermione dropped what she was saying and her eyebrows turned into a V, her forehead wrinkling along with it as she watched Riona snore and drool all over the table. Her head fell out of her hands and then with a loud bang! fell onto the table.  
Hermione picked up a book and slammed it against Riona's head.  
An ear-piercing scream and many bad words were heard miliseconds later. Spells were flying everywhere and students quickly ducked another desk.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT?!" Riona screamed.  
"Twenty?" Hermione said.  
Riona clenched her teeth and tightened the grip on her wand. This was it! She was sick and tired of Hermione! She couldn't stand her anymore. She was driving her mad!  
Hermione did the same. This was it! She was sick and tired of Riona! She couldn't stand her anymore. She was driving her mad!  
The two stared at each other, each of them thinking spells that would do critical damage to the other.  
Professor Snape quickly strode over to the two girls, his hem of his cloak billowing behind him. They were going to start another fight. He remembered the last one and Oh! was it horrible! Hermione kept burping out bubbles for a week and she couldn't walk, talk, or do anything. She was paralyzed for a week with no memory whatsoever. Riona acted like a frog and then a horse and then back to a frog and then a horse. She was like that for a whole week too. And she wouldn't eat anything but hay and flies.  
He was just about to stop the two, but before he could even whip out his wand, the fight had begun.  
Sparks flew everywhere and students screams filled everyone's ears as they fled for the door along with Snape. No one wanted to be hit with a spell that was cast by two of the most smartest students in the whole school. Windows shattered and so did bottles, spilling their contents all over the floor and into potions that exploded, covering the two girls in goo. They were casting spells of every kind- black magic, charms, simple every day spells, and transfiguration.  
And poor Draco was squirming around in his bucket, wondering what was going on...  
Smoke filled the room, but the two girls kept going at it. Sparks flew everywhere and then one of them hit the dragons bane. It shattered into a million pieces and the contents spilled into the cauldron they were working on.  
The potion stirred up in anger and before anyone could even blink, it exploded! The whole class room was drenched in the potion. The smoke settled and so did the spells. The two girls stared at each other, each heavily breathing in and out. They were just about to shout out more spells, when Draco screamed.  
"EEEEEEE!"  
Their heads snapped in the direction of the bucket and Riona, with great annoyance, changed him back.  
The puddle of Jell-O turned back into the annoying, quick-tempered, witty Draco. He too was covered in the goo and his face twisted with disgust as he looked down at his clothing.  
The girls turned their attention back to each other and tightened the grips on their wands, but before they could scream out a spell again, Dumbledore and Snape rushed in, both peeved at their behaviour.  
Snape looked at his class and rolled his eyes. It was the 50th time they had destroyed his classroom and he was sick of cleaning it up all the time.  
"Why must we go through this every week, Miss Iddle and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh.  
"Well she started-"  
"You shouldn't have-"  
"I told you-"  
"You were about to-"  
"I was-"  
"QUIET!" Dumbledore roared.  
The two girls instantly straightened up and faced him, both with a look of shame on their faces.  
"Now both of you go get cleaned up and then meet me at my office after dinner. We'll discuss a punishment there," Duumbledore said calmly.  
The two girls nodded and then left the room with Draco, who was giving Dumbledore suggestions for their punishment. The two girls, who were both getting annoyed by his comments, rammed him into a wall and continued walking. They then had to put up with his complaits that they had given him a headache!  
But all three of them were unaware of the change going on inside of them.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, so how was that chapter? This is the sequel to "A Dark Lord's Daughter" This one is going to be comedy and I hope it makes you laugh sometime in some chapter!Any ways, this story if going to be really slow on updates- Boo! I know!- because of these reasons:  
  
1) I'm working on an original novel that I hope will one day get published. A girl can dream can't she? lol. 2) School is piling me up with work. Yes, I know, I hate it too. 3) I gotta start practicing my piano 4) I do Track and that takes up most of my time.  
  
Please don't beg me for updates okay! I'm gonna try really hard to write this story every Saturday or Sunday kay! Once again, thank you for your reviews and remember this: The review button is your friend! 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: hehe, ^_^() Forgot to put this in last time! Well, as we all know. I don't own Harry Potter or anything of the like. *sigh* I don't even own the plot! C how sad that is! The plot came from the movie "Freaky Friday" with Lindsey Lohan (She's my fav. Actor!). Yea, got some ideas from that movie. But I do own one thing! Yep! I own Riona!  
  
Riona: I'm not property! SO therefore, I can't be owned.  
  
Crazy4fairies: But you are....  
  
Riona: -_- I hate being a character sometimes!  
  
Crazy4fairies: Well, anyways, enjoy chapter two and I hope it makes you laugh sometime!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-EW! You're in my Body!- -Chapter Two-  
  
"Now your punishment for destroying Professor Snape's class *again*, you two are going to spend the rest of the year in detention with him and every evening you two are going to clean the showers...with a toothbrush," Dumbledore informed and the two girls could have sworn they saw him grin with happiness. "Perhaps this time, you'll learn your lesson. Now return to your dormitories. You have a busy day tomorrow!"  
They two got up from their chairs that screeched, and left the room without a word. Riona gave Dumbledore one of her evil stares before she closed the door. Oh, was Hermione going to pay this time!  
  
~*~  
  
"So what'd Dumbledore give you?" Draco eagerly asked when Riona stepped into the common room.  
"Oh, you know: detention tomorrow and cleaning Snape's room for a week. The usual," she lied with a shrug. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night!"  
"What?! WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS THAT?!" Draco yelled. "I'm marching' up to Dumbledore's office right now and make sure he gives a year worth's of detention and cleaning the bathroom.....with your tongue!"  
Riona rolled her eyes. Draco was always like this when she got into trouble and Dumbledore gave her an easy punishment, or so he thought. Just as he was about to open the door, she turned his hand into pudding.  
"AH! MY HAND! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND?!" Draco immediately screamed, his chest huffing for breath as he stared at his chocolate pudding hand that was all over the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
(The next morning. Ah, finally! We're here! YAY!)  
  
"RIONA! RIONA WAKE UP!" Pansy screamed, shaking her. "WAKE UP!"  
"Lavender, can you please stop yelling in my ear?! You know I hate it when you do that. Ugh! Geez, can't a girl sleep in!"  
"Lavender?" Pansy questioned. She shook her head. Riona was always odd in the morning. "Well, whatever. Get ready soon or you'll miss breakfast and be late for class."  
"UH-huh. Alright."  
With a quiet click, the door shut close and Hermione sighed. Why did the others always have to scream in her ear in the morning? Didn't they realize that she wanted to keep her ears for some time? She slapped her pillow. She couldn't take it any more! At breakfast she was going to lecture them about healthy ear care. She rubbed her eyes and they lazily shut again. C'mon Hermione you have to wake up, she told herself.  
With a groan, she got up from bed and walked over to her closet. Half asleep, she put on an outfit, caring less about how it looked, and then walked over to her mirror. How in the world was she going to wear her hair today?  
She sighed and figured she put it up in a ponytail, her usual ever since she entered her Seventh Year. She opened her eyes and stared at the reflection in the mirror with horror. Her jaw dropped instantly and she clawed at her face, hoping this was a dream. It couldn't be true1 NO! It wasn't! This was all a dream! She opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs, rushing out of the room when she heard another scream, greatly resembling that of Draco's, coming from the common room.  
"GET OUT OF MY BODY RIGHT NOW!" Riona shrieked, abusively shaking Hermione. "GET OUT! YOU SICK'O! WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
"STOP SHAKING ME!" Hermione screaming, kicking Riona at the fork of her legs.  
Riona instantly curled up with a loud howl. "It does really hurt for them," she whispered seconds later.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and massaged her shoulders. She looked around the Slytherin common room with disgust. She couldn't believe she was in her rival's common room, worst of all, in her rival's body! She shuddered and watched Riona limp over to a chair, groaning with every move  
"I can't believe it! I'm in *your* body! Of all- wait a minute," she whispered. "If I'm in your body and you're in Draco's body, then that means...." With a look of horror plastered on her face and an evil grin plastered on Riona's, the two screamed out, "DRACO IS IN MY/ YOUR BODY!"  
"AH! NO! HE'LL RUIN ME!" Hermione shrieked, running towards the door, Riona right after her. "HE'S GOING TO MAKE ME DUMB! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The two girls ran up the stairs and sharply turned a corner, their arms violently wind milling as they tried to keep their balance. They slid and quickly staggered to get up. They ran up a flight of stairs and half way up they saw Hermione's body dressed in long black stockings, an incredibly short white miniskirt, and a white tank top that was two sizes too small.  
"Oh. Hello," Draco said, staring at Hermione who was ready to kill him with an Adavad Kevara curse in an instant. Right behind her was Riona trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?!" Hermione screamed and Riona was sure muggles in America could hear her. "GET OUT OF THAT OUTFIT RIGHT NOW!"  
Draco smiled and simply said, "Okay." He grabbed the hem of his miniskirt and was about to pull it off.  
"STOP!" Hermione shrieked. "STOP! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"  
"Well you said-"  
Hermione grunted and grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him down the flight of stairs they had just ran up.  
"I can't believe it! Of all things and PEOPL! Why? Why me?" Hermione mumbled to herself as they ra down the flight of stairs,  
Riona gave Draco a high five and a couple of first years passing by gave them strange looks. It wasn't everyday that you saw Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy giving each other high fives and Riona in front of them mumbling "Why me?" Yes it was quite odd.  
When the three of them had reached the Slytherin common room, Hermione made Draco change into one of Riona's outfit and was completely outraged and grossed out when he said she had a sexy body.  
"DON'T YOU EVER WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She scolded. "OMG! WHAT IF HARRY AND RON SAW YOU?"  
"They did," Draco said seductivly.  
Hermione's face went from angry to completely shocked and embarrassed. She immediately shut-up and was lost in her own thoughts.  
"Well, what do we do now?" Riona asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. "After all, I'm in Draco's body, he's in Hermione's, and you're in my body. What a wonderful day we're all having!"  
Hermione glanced at her wristwatch and gasped. "Well, until lunchtime we're going to have to pretend to act like each other."  
"What? No way! Nuh-huh!" Draco and Riona immediately protested,  
"Oh c'mon! It's only until lunchtime!" Riona rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one of Draco's hips. "AH! DON'T DO THAT! REMEMBER YOU'RE A GUY! GUYS DON'T DO THAT!" Draco hollered, making Riona jump up into the air. "How am I going to act like boring old Draco who doesn't do anything, but smirk at everyone and make some stupid remarks that aren't even funny!" "What? I don't act like that! Well, at least you don't have to be Hermione who MUST show-off every day in class and has a brain the size of Jupiter and has to make that fact known to every kid who's in Hogwarts!"  
"Well, you don't have to be Riona who's obsessed with her make-up and HAS to check her face every second. I mean, it's not like she's going to get any prettier then Medusa!"  
"WHAT?!" Riona shouted and before long an argument broke out. Draco tried to stop them, but was no use.  
The late bell, signaling that they were officially late for class. Hermione groaned.  
"We've got to go!" she pleaded. "Just *try* to be each other. At least until lunch time."  
The three stared at each other and nodded, a look of disapproval splashed on their faces. But in reality, they were each planning a way to ruin the other's reputation. Oh, what a day it was going to be! Was Hogwarts, its students, and teachers prepared for the chaos these three were going to bring?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay! There's the Second chapter to this chaotic story of mine that I have know idea where it's going to go- I mean! Lol. J/k. Nah, I got some pretty good ideas inside this odd head of mine. Any ways-  
  
Riona: HELLO THERE! *Taps on computer screen* Remember me!  
  
Draco: Who doesn't?  
  
Riona: -_-  
  
Draco: Well, to save-  
  
Hermione: Hello!  
  
Riona: =o ! What is SHE doing here?!  
  
Crazy4fairies: Well, she IS (Hermione: *bats eyelashes* ) one of the main characters and main characters get to talk here.  
  
Riona: . NO! NO! NO! NO GRYFFINDORS ALLOWED!  
  
Hermione: Well, that rules has just been broken!  
  
Draco: OMG! HERMIONE BROKE A RULE!  
  
Hermione: -_-  
  
Riona: I'm going to protest against this!  
  
Crazy4fairies: *Rolls eyes* Anyways, Thank you Rinoa for being my first reviewer! You made me so happy! Nah, I didn't take the name from FF8. I don't remember where I got it from, but I thought it was a pretty name-  
  
Riona: hehe, my name is pretty!  
  
Crazy4fairies: o.O anyways, thank you! Till next time! 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Read Chapter Two!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-EW! Your in my Body!- -Chapter Three-  
  
The three of them rushed out the door as soon as they promised they'd try to act like each other until lunch. Down the hallway they ran, Draco 'accidentally' sending Mrs. Norris flying down three flights of stairs. They rushed into Professor's Snape's classroom and all heads snapped in the direction of the three breathless teenagers.  
Draco smiled at everyone and then walked over to Harry and Ron, his hips dangerously swaying from side to side and his right hand up in the air like Elle in that muggle movie "Legally Blonde". Oh, he remembered the torture he had to endure when Riona dragged him to the muggle movie theater! As he was walking, he tripped on Hermione's high heel shoes that he found collecting dust in her closet. How could she let such cute shoes not be worn? Draco mentally kicked himself. Those girlie hormones were kicking in. He quickly caught hold of Ron's flaming red hair. Ron yelped and Draco hastily grabbed his nose and pushed forward, but Ron jerked his head back and the two went crashing to the floor.  
Draco pushed Ron off of himself and gave him a dirty look, getting one in return. He brushed himself and then took his seat between Harry and Ron, his nose up in the air as he did so. He couldn't believe he was sitting between two Gryffindors! Of all things.  
"Well, Miss Idle, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger, why are you late to class this morning?" Snape asked.  
"Well, you know," Hermione began. "I couldn't choose between this cute black skirt and this other cute black skirt. It was the hardest choice I had to make in my whole life." Then in her most seductive voice, she added, "I mean, I wanted to look really good for my favorite teacher." She winked and for the first time, Snape looked uncomfortable.  
Riona's jaw dropped and she quickly made her way to Draco's seat, but before she rammed Hermione into a wall.  
"HEY!" Hermione yelled. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
But her response was a dirty look and Riona hanging an invisible rope around her neck. She then pointed at the clock and waved her fist three fingers at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and paid attention to her lesson.  
Snape's told the class what they were going to make today (a truth potion) and then he wrote down the ingredients. Then he assigned partners. Draco was partnered with Pansy (A/N: Remember he's in Hermione's body), Riona was partnered with Harry (A/N: she's in Draco's body), and Hermione was partnered with Millicent (A/N: she's in Riona's body). Then they were off on their own to create their potions and then test it on their partners.  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" Pansy hissed at Draco.  
"Well, that makes two of us," he shot back.  
"Well, you can do the potion and tell me when it's ready. Okay? After all, you are the brainiac of the class."  
"What?! No way! Pansy Zaas Pakinson you get back right here and help me!" Draco hollered as Pansy began to make her way over to Millicent.  
The class burst into laughter at Pansy's middle name. Her face went into a dark shade of crimson. She walked over to Draco and whispered, their faces no more then an inch apart, "How did you find that out?"  
"I know how to read."  
Pansy turned on her heels and silently began to finish her experiment, thinking of ways to get even with Hermione, or well Draco.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Hermione was eyeing Millicent's every move. She would jump every time Millicent would throw something into the cauldron and would agree to everything she suggested. She hadn't forgotten about the dueling club in their second year when she almost killed her.  
"So-" Millicent began to say, but cut off short when Hermione put her arms in front of her face and began to whimper. "Riona, are you okay?"  
Hermione's body trembled. What was Millicent going to do to her this time? Why did she have to endure such torment with this girl? What had- Then she remembered that she was Riona. Hermione put down her arms and smiled at an overweight Millicent that had an eyebrow raised.  
Hermione quickly began to think of something Riona would say. "Uh...... I was, um, thinking of, um, Draco! Yes, that's it. Draco. His face flashed in my mind and I just got, um, scared," She said with a nervous laugh.  
"Now Riona," Millicent said, putting her arm around Hermione. Hermione's eyes were as wide as carriage wheels and her knees buckled when Millicent gave her a tight, what she would call, "hug". Was this her method of murdering someone? By squeezing them to death! "Riona are you listening?!"  
"YES! YES I AM!" Hermione hysterically burst out.  
Millicent looked surprised, wondering why Riona was suddenly afraid of her. She smirked. Maybe the potion she had created a week ago was finally working. It was a potion that would make anyone scared of you. She smirked again and tightened her grip around Riona's shoulder.  
Hermione began to whimper as she looked at the devilish smirk plastered on Millicent's face. This was going to be a long class...  
And while Hermione was suffering in Millicent's hands and Draco had to put up with Pansy, Riona was doing fine with her partner: Harry. Before they began to make the potion, they had agreed not to speak to each other until the potion was done. They were doing jut fine, threatening each other in sign language, occasionally spilling some other ingredient on the floor and then silently strangling the other. Oh, yea they were doing just fine.  
"Okay," Riona said, relieved that she could speak again. "The potion is complete. You try it first."  
She scooped up some of the potion into a container and handed it to him.  
"No I think it would be better if you tried it," Harry said, pushing the potion back to her.  
"Why don't you try it? I mean, famous people should always be the first at everything," Riona said batting her eyelashes as sweet as she could. She received a strange look from Harry and remembered that she was Draco.  
See what great friends they were? See how that silence thing helped them be kind to each other?  
"Why don't you go first?" Harry said, already being to lose his patient.  
"DRINK THE STUPID POTION, YOU MORON!" Riona hollered, making everyone in the classroom jump.  
"WHY DON'T YOU?! AFTER ALL, YOU SUGGESTED IT!"  
Riona threw the potion at Harry, who ducked down behind the cauldron.  
"FINE!" Harry shouted. The sooner he got over with this the sooner he'd get away from Draco who was slowly turning into a madman.  
He snatched the tiny glass bottle out of Riona's hand and then gulped the potion down in one gulp. He hoped they did it right...  
"Okay, the potion's done," Pansy muttered. "You try it."  
And unlike Riona and Harry, Draco agreed without an argument. He drank the potion in a gulp and awaited for Pansy to ask the questions.  
Pansy thought and thought about questions she could make Hermione spill out. She needed a really good one. One that would make her the laughing stock of the year. Pansy smirked and decided she asked who she was crushing on, silently hoping it was Draco that she liked. Oh, she would have a blast if that was it! Pansy let out a roar of laughter when the name "Neville Longbottom" crossed her mind. She rubbed her hands, a devilish smirk plastered on her face, and she asked away.  
"So, Hermione," she said casually, "who are you crushing on?"  
"Riona," Draco responded simply.  
Pansy's jaw dropped and she looked as though she were about to puke. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted and the whole class turned around to face her. "I can't believe it! Oh, my gosh! UGH! how gross! I knew there was something strange about you Granger!"  
Hermione, who was sitting in her seat, got up and rushed over to Draco. "What did you tell them?" she hissed.  
"OMG! YOU TOO RIONA!" Pansy screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY BACK! SHOO!"  
Hermione stared at Pansy and then finally realized what was going on. Her whole body recoiled and she was completely grossed out. She couldn't believe that Pansy just had to her who she liked! Of all questions! Why that one?! "No! I didn't mean it like that!"  
But Pansy wasn't listening to her. She was to grossed out by everything that had just happened. Riona joined the scene and stared at Draco and Hermione, who were slowly shifting away from each other.  
"What question did she ask you?" Riona questioned Draco.  
"Who I li....." Draco grew silently and began to blush.  
"DON'T DO THAT YOU IDIOT!" Hermione shrieked. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID?"  
She turned on her heels and then ran out the door in tears.  
"Of all people, why Riona?" Pansy whispered to Riona, who jumped in the air. "To think-"  
"Well, she's not what you think!" Riona said, trying to get 'herself' out of the situation.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, um, she and I have, er,"- she took a glance at Draco-" been going out for the past two weeks."  
"YOU'VE BEEN WHAT?!" Pansy shouted with glee. "Why didn't she tell me?"  
"Oh, you know. We didn't want all that attention from the media," Riona said, scratching her head.  
"But then why did she run *Gasp* she's cheating on you!" Pansy said.  
Riona and Draco fell back anime style and stared at Pansy, who was quickly informing her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: AW! Poor Hermione! *Gets beaten up by Hermione*  
  
Hermione: How could you write something like that!  
  
Riona: *puts her fingers into a cross and backs away*  
  
Draco: *snickering*  
  
Hermione: Now look at what I have to go through!  
  
Crazy4fairies: Don't worry in the next chapter they'll suffer in the next chapter as well.  
  
Hermione: *glaring at the other two, who are laughing their heads off* Good!  
  
Crazy4fairies: *sigh* Thank you ash vault rose garden for reviewing! This story is so confusing to write! I have to think track of who's in who's body and that just gets so confusing! If any of you are confused plz tell me cause it's so hard to have a confused writer, let alone reader! Well, any ways, I'm rambling on. Thanks for reviewing! And remember: Riona's in Draco's body; Draco's in Hermione's; and Hermione's in Riona's. And Draco and riona AREN'T going out, she just said that so she can get herself out of that mess. Hermione ran out, but Hermione's in Riona's body, so to the class it was Riona who ran out. Hoped that cleared up some confusions. 


End file.
